What comes up, must come down
by witchbaby300
Summary: Sophia Suresh just realized that shes in love with her bestfriend Peter Petrelli.If that's not bad enough she has to deal with her manifesting abilities, an ex and a serial killer!Season1 Peter/oc
1. The phone call

**This is my first Heroes fan fiction so be nice! I`m basing this on the first season and working my way up.**

_*************************************************************************************_

_New York City, The Brooklyn Hospital Center, 12:34pm_

I was a nervous wreck. Not because of the fact that I was late to work for the first time in my medical career or the fact that half the bleeding and dying patients in the waiting area were threatening to sue us if we didn`t push them to the front of the already growing line it was because of something in me. My body was acting weird and my mind was playing tricks on me.

Last night in my office I was hungry and had missed diner because I was going over last minute patient files .I sat daydreaming for a minute about a nice juicy burger with the works. Out of nowhere a hamburger appeared on my desk.

Of course it scared the hell out of me and I scattered the papers everywhere. The burger seemed to sing to me and I could practically feel the heat radiating off of it. I was hungry but not hungry enough to eat the damn thing so, drooling as I did, tossed it out.

Later I walked across the empty dark parking lot to my car from the elevator when my car appeared in front of me the keys still in my hand.

Now I`m not big on comic books but what was going on belonged in one. It was constantly distracting me from everything and that's why I was late to work.

"Sorry I`m late Annie." My blonde headed best friend looked up from her paperwork with a smile."No problem you're the boss."

She`s right I was the boss. Just recently I had been made the administrative doctor of the whole hospital and enjoyed basking in the glory every chance I got. Everyone was amazed at how much I accomplished at 25. Annie had been my best friend ever since med school except she was a nurse. We knew everything about each other except she didn`t and never will know about what was going on with me."Wanna take an early break you look really tired."

She wrapped a comforting arm around me as we began walking to the nurses' center down the hall and squeezed my shoulder. Leave it to her to lift my spirits."Can`t...I`m meeting Peter for lunch." Annie's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"Peter Petrelli?!?! The emo looking, shaggy haired, hospice nurse who is way beyond hot??" I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Yeah that Peter who also happens to be my other _best friend_ will be friendly and not a romantic date."

I stressed the word best friend to show that was all he meant to me.

Still she threw me an evil look. "So does that mean he`s…on the market??"

"NO!!" I didn`t realize I was screaming until other people in the hall were giving us curious glances. Never in my life had I wanted to slap my best friend. I clenched my fist tightly to my side as my face reddened and hurried down the hall."If you say another word you're fired."

Hearing the seriousness in my voice she ran to my side but still had a smile on her face. "Don`t worry I`ll just wait until you admit it yourself."

I ignored her and entered the nurses` center. The nurses' center was where the nurses' hung out on their breaks to eat or just chill. Today there were barely any people inside except Mike Delecktorsky with his back faced towards me. As usual he was on the computer and I had a feeling he wasn`t checking his email. I cautiously tip toed towards him to see what he was doing.

"I swear this kid is walking a tight line." I muttered to Annie and she nodded in agreement.

On the computer screen a blonde woman was slowly taking her clothes off. Her name was headlining above the video in hot pink letters. Niki. I rolled my eyes and turned the computer screen off. "If I see anymore of this blonde wonder babe." I said letting seriousness dot my voice. "You're fired."

For a minute I thought he wouldn't turn around but he did. Very very slowly.

"Fired?"

"Yeah you know pink slip, foot in the ass? Now get back to work."

He looked like he wanted to cry. "Yes ma`am." He practically flew out of the room. Annie laughed and handed me a bag of chips from the vending machine. I was just about to dig in when my pager went off.

"Hey it`s my secretary but I`ll catch you later?"

"Sure. Have fun on your date."

I reached my office in record time."Sue??"

My secretary, a petite nervous girl, looked up from a giant stack of papers. "Oh …A phone call came in from your brother. He needs to speak to you urgently so I sent the call to your office. He's on hold."

My heart sank. What the hell was Mohinder doing calling me? Last time we spoke it had to do with our father. For years I had worked to impress my father and he still brushed it off as nothing. Now I was finally free until my father contacted me 6 months ago.

I brushed off the thoughts and tossed her my unopened chip bag. "Thanks Sue! You're a god!" I was a master at hiding my feelings.

Locking the door behind me I reluctantly picked up the phone. "Mohinder?"

"Sofia? Something bad has happened."

"Thanks for seeing how I am." I muttered sitting on the edge of my desk. He ignored my comment.

Will you please just listen?

"Let me guess… you want me to start talking to dad and apologize to you?"

He sighed frustrated into the phone. "No...I`m going to New York." I shot up fuming and inhaled sharply.

"Mom sent you! Fuck Mohinder this is exactly what I`m talking about."

I was about to ramble on but he interrupted me.

"No... he died."

My heart didn`t know which way to drop.

*************************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading. Please rate and message and tell me of you like this story so far. The next chapter will be tomorrow 12/4/08. Luv ya bye!!**


	2. Wheres my car!

**Thanks for the messages I love it!!! I want to know If I should add what's going on with the other characters or just keep it strictly Peter and Sofia. Let me know Okay? Sadly I don't own heroes or I would have my own computer and a silver jag in the driveway. But I do own Sofia and Annie. **

_The Brooklyn Hospital Center,1:23pm_

* * *

I waited for the tears to come but nothing came. I felt like the most horrible daughter on earth. "Hello? Are you still there?" Mohinder`s voice sang to me through the phone.

"Oh I`m sorry I was just deep in thought." Did I mention I was an expert liar?

"I`ve decided to continue on with fathers work." I sprung up my seat on the table clutching the phone like it was my lifeline.

"Don`t Mohinder! Please don`t waste your life on this worthless research crap dad was doing."

"I have to Sofia don't you see!?Some of the things he was doing can make a better future for the world and be a big breakthrough in science."

I was tired of arguing with my brother over what our father was doing and how he treated us. His only children. "What time are you getting here?" My voice didn`t sound like my own but at least it was still working.

"Actually Sofia, my plane just landed and I`m here now."

"What do you mean you're already here?" He came all the way from India chasing my father's dumb dream. I`ll be damned if he was going to waste his life away. "Go back Mohinder." I growled into the phone.

"Too late! I`m already heading to his apartment." His voice was taunting me through the phone.

"Not if I beat you there." I muttered grabbing my coat. "Hey what the-." I hung up the phone in his face and swung open the door. Sue jumped like she had been shocked, and fell out of her chair. "Miss?"

"Cancel all my appointments and if anyone needs me tell them to page me." I forced my arm through my jacket and hurried to the stairs. They were faster than the elevator.

I made it to the parking garage in record time jumping into my car and burning rubber as I sped towards the exit. I had to slam on my breaks so I wouldn`t hit a nurse leaving her car. I waved an apology to her and dove out into the street. I've always hated traffic in New York but this was the worst. The line was barely moving. I closed my eyes in frustration. I had to get to dads house before he did. All around me horns were blaring, and people were screaming out their windows what I was feeling inside. It was making my head hurt. I concentrated trying to block everyone out. I wish everyone would shut up. Suddenly I didn't hear a thing except the gentle hum of an air conditioner.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in front of the door leading to my father's apartment.

HOLY CRAP!

_

* * *

__Brooklyn apartment of Chandra Suresh, 1:30pm_

I had to touch the door just to see if it was real and it was. What the hell was happening to me? I felt my breakfast bagel and orange juice rising up to my throat.

I turned and ran down the stairs to the sidewalk but collided with a tall white man with horn rimmed glasses. "Sorry..." I apologized but he didn`t seem to mind.

"No it`s my fault." He grinned eerily at me. Something about him bothered me. Maybe it was the way he looked at me.

Almost like he knew me. I ignored it continuing towards the door onto the sidewalk. I leaned against the building waiting for Mohinder.

I would call him in his phone but I doubt he has an American phone yet.

So I sat and waited.

_

* * *

__Nathan and Peter Petrelli, 1:15pm_

"But Nathan I`m telling you I know what I saw and what I saw was me…flying." The youngest Petrelli followed his brother around the office room dodging the people making campaign posters and sealing envelopes trying to keep up.

There was no doubt in his mind that Nathan would win the election hands down. Nathan had always been the good kid.

The one who was never a problem for their parents. He was most likely to be the student body president in high school, which he was, while Peter was the wild child. Never wanting to sit still, always in everything and just plain crazy.

Until he met Sofia Marina Suresh.

They were both in the medical field and she caught his eye on his first day of training as a nurse. Her sexy Indian accent would make any man fall in love including peter. But for some reason their relationship never became romantic.

Instead they grew to become best friends confiding their deepest darkest secrets to each other without fear of humiliation or teasing. Sofia knew stuff about him that Nathan never knew and if he did he would never let him live it down.

"I think…I think I can fly..." Peter's words hung flat but they caused Nathan to stop dead in his tracks, Peter almost crashing into his back.

"Peter..." It was evident he was using his older brother scolding voice. "You should put your time to better use instead of day dreaming about having powers." He whispered placing a hand on Peters shoulder.

His eyes darted both ways searching for someone ease dropping on them but found none. Imagine what would happen if they found out his brother was sounding crazy. He`d lose votes for sure.

"Don`t you have lives to save?"

Peter ignored his last sarcastic words. "Actually I`m going to go to lunch with Sofia. I`ll talk to you later."

He turned and began walking away. Nathan opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He had a campaign to work on. Besides, Peter would come around. He was sure. Regretfully he watched his little brother walk away.

* * *

_The Brooklyn Hospital Center,_

Peter was angry. Not enough to punch a wall but getting close. He walked to the Hospital and found Sofia`s other best friend Annie handing a patient paperwork and going back to the front desk.

They never really got along because they were both her best friends and constantly competed for her affection and attention even though she insisted she likes them both equally. Although Peter wasn`t so sure.

"Hey you seen Sophia??" Peter grinned leaning against the top on his elbows.

She grinned back sadly."She went out for the day. Maybe you could reach her cell?" She brushed back a strand of blonde hair and continued sorted files.

"Sure...Bye."

He walked to the exit pulling out his cell dialing her number.

Sofia would believe him. He`d bet his life on it.

* * *

**Love it?? Please do because I worked hella hard on it. I basically wrote this story because I love heroes and I'm tired of reading stories with Peter and Claire. Hello their freaking related!! M&R!!(Message and Rate)**


	3. Finally!

_**Agh! I can`t believe that was the last episode of Heroes until February 2nd and I'm mourning. Some of you haven`t seen the last episode so I'll just say that in honor of what happened Ando is my wallpaper on my phone. For those who saw it OMG!!! What the HELL!!! Can you believe what happened! AGH! Anyways thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing. **_

* * *

_Brooklyn apartment of Chandra Suresh, Sofia_

The sun was truly a bitch. It wasn`t having any mercy on me as I continued to wait against the wall of my father's apartment building.

I let my mind wander. Why do I always get myself in trouble? It`s bad enough that my father died and my mother and brother hate me but now I`m some sort of freak!

I held back tears. Maybe I should just let Mohinder ruin his life. After all he was father's favorite.

My self pitying thoughts were interrupted by my cell phones ringing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities..._

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

I smiled lightly at the ring tone and answered eagerly. If it was Mohinder I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Hello?"

"Sofia? Hey it`s Peter are you ok? I waited for you at the restaurant but you never came and Annie didn`t know where you were."

He voiced franticly in my ear.

I nearly squealed for joy. "Pety you don't know how much I need you right now. Something strange is happening to me and I just…I just really need to talk to you."

I could hear him smile through the phone. "Where are you I`ll pick you up."

"Actually I'm waiting for my brother at my dad`s apartment so maybe you can just meet me at my place and we`ll have that movie night we were supposed to have yesterday? We can talk there."

I could tell he was shocked that I even had family because I had never mentioned it to him and whenever he or Nathan brought it up I would just ignore them or say I didn't want to talk about it.

The hesitation in his voice was evident but he didn`t press the issue.

"I`ll bring the junk food?"

I smirked."I'll bring the movie. Bye."

He chuckled."Love you bye."

The phone signaled the ending of the call and for a second I sat in shock. In all our years of friendship he had never said he loved me. Well sure he loved me but I always assumed it was in the brother sister sense. The more important question was what did I really feel towards my best friend? Sure he was handsome and I've often had to help him fight off skanks that tried to attach themselves like starfish to him. I was protective sure but what else? A lot of people have often thought we were a married couple or dating and told us we looked cute together. I'm pretty sure Annie thought so too she just never admitted it.

But what would happen if he did find me attractive and decided to pursue a relationship? I would have to tell him about this freakish mutant thing happening to me causing me to make things appear or teleport me places. Just thinking about it was horrid and awkward.

"Sofia my God is that you??!" A deep Indian accented voice interrupted my very VERY confused thoughts and I felt strong arms pull me off the sidewalk and spin me around.

"Mohinder! Finally!" I held on tight to my big brother as he spun me two more times in his arms and set me on my feet holding me at arm's length to get a better look at me.

"Look how much you've changed! It looks like I need to fight off rabid men to protect you!" He flexed an arm`s muscle and I whacked it laughing.

"There's no guy trust me."

_**Yet.**_

The voice in my head caught me off guard and I frowned.

"What not happy to see your one and only brother?"

I rolled my eyes."No it`s just…nothing. So where`s your stuff?" Sheepishly he held up a lone duffle bag.

"That`s it!! YOU COME ALL THE WAY FROM INDIA WITH ONE BAG!!" I raised my hand to smack him and he held up his in defense. "I just want to continue fathers research and I wasn`t really thinking about you know...the living part."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mohinder to forget something as simple as an extra bag of cloths.

"Oh that again." He started to speak but I cut him off. "It's really none of my business it`s your life and I really don`t have a say I mean you're a grown ass man you know what`s right for you. But if crazy stuff starts happening I WILL make you stop ok?"

He grinned and flung and arm around my shoulder leading me into the building."Sure!"

* * *

_Peter and Angela Petrelli_

Peter hugged his mother in a greeting and she gave a tight smile."Nathan told me." Peter rolled his eyes and leaned against the grand bookshelf in his mother's home.

"Mom I know you might not believe me but I did fly. I think I have sort of a…" He cleared his throat nervously.

"A metaphysical connection with Nathan you know outside of my dream." She shook her head stepping closer to him as he avoided her gaze staring at the Persian rug.

"Peter I think this is a problem. It was a dream and nothing more. Now please don`t come up with any craziness until your brother has been elected. You know how much this means to him."

Peter did. She never let him forget it."Sure ma."

She hugged him once more."Now why don`t you stay for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I`m staying at Sofia`s for a-" He almost said date but stopped himself in time.

"A movie night."

He regained composure before his mother saw. Unfortunately she did.

"Ah yes Sofia. You know I think you two should really start dating." She smirked devilishly knowing she hit a nerve.

"Bye mom I`m leaving." He kissed her cheek and strode out the door heading for his car. Why should what his mother said effect his feelings. Did he even feel romantically about her?

_**You know you do.**_

No I don`t. Peter muttered in his head.

_**Sure you do why do you think your always checking out her butt?**_

The voice was an asshole but he was right and Peter knew it.

Shut up. He scowled to the voice and started his car.

Next stop the grocery store.

* * *

_Brooklyn apartment of Chandra Suresh, Horn rimmed glasses guy_

This was it. The biggest assignment he had ever been entrusted with. Well except for the assignment 16 years ago but that was another story. Right now at this moment was more important. What he would do would set the course and maybe even save the world. The man entered the house quietly. His cover was almost blown when that woman bumped into him in the hallway.

_That woman._ The man thought. _She's so familiar. Maybe she was at the company?_

He knew this would ruin his day if he never figured it out so he pushed it side and focused on the task at hand.

He flipped through a stack of papers on the desk and picked up his cell phone."Hey It's me I `m in."

He listened for a bit before relaying his surroundings to the voice on the other end. "Well Chandra knew were most of them were. He has a whole map full and the paper work to prove it."

The voice spoke in his ear and for a minute the man stared into space trying to listen.

"Alright I`ll take all of this to the car. See you in a bit." And with that the call was ended.

He stood in front of the map examining them. These people were dangerous. Freaks if you will. People who had no business being on the streets.

He moved on to the back room looking around. Yes Chandra Suresh definitely had something to hide.

He left no paper or file unturned. He nudged his glasses up his nose with his index finger and felt that familiar excitement bubbling up inside of him. Almost like a child opening gifts on Christmas Day.

_Most Dangerous_, The files label read and he picked it up with genuine interest. Slowly he opened the manila file. A whole list of names linned one half of the folder while paperwork and pictures stapled to them lined the other. Most of the faces he recognized but others were complete strangers.

Only one picture held his interest. A younge woman of Indian decent smilled into the camera obviously laughing at something or someone.

_Sofia Marina Suresh_

_Age:25_

_Suresh?? _The man wasn`t sure which surpried him the most. The fact that the woman seemed to be related to Chandra or the fact that he had seen her in the hallway just a few moments ago. Curious he searched for an adress and found one. _59th Street __Central Park West and Columbus,Apt 6, Brooklyn NY._

_That was only 5 blocks from here. _He thought happily. This was better than christmas and his birthday combined. It was a miracle.

* * *

**Sorry again this was so late. I have alot going on like meetings for being in the army and limited computer access. All I have to say is being an adult sucks! Message and Rate!!Oh yeah the picture of Sofia is on my homepage and it's under the story titles name. I really like this chapter!**


	4. Oh thats what I do!

**Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long but I'm totally swamped by freaking school work and plus the fact that I've changed her abilities like 20 times!!(Literally). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Sofia and Mohinder Suresh_

The whole way up the stairs Mohinder couldn't stop talking about the research our father had been working on before his untimely death. I nodded occasionally pretending to listen to him the entire time. Finally we made it to the apartment and Mohinder fell silent.

"Are you ready?" I didn`t know was I? After everything I had been through was I ready to face this?

I shrugged. "I guess." He gave a small smile before fishing a gold key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

The apartment was just as I remembered except for some of the papers were scattered all over the desks. There were Indian trinkets all over the room but in an organized way. Although the room was messy my eyes were drawn to the flowers I had sent to my father as a peace offering a week ago. I expected the orange and pink Gladiolus flowers to be healthy and nourished but instead the petals were browning at the ends and the once tall elegant flower was now limp hanging over the sides of the vase almost touching the top of the table.

_Figures,_ I thought, He_ can't even care enough to take care of a gift from his daughter._

I glanced at my brother who was snapping pictures on his digital camera of a map with lines of string attaching to a country and a picture.

_He wouldn't mind if I nursed this flower back to health would he?_

I answered my own question and sympathetically stroked the flowers petals with my left hand. All at once a searing pain shot up from my finger tips to my shoulder. I yanked my hand away and cradled it to my chest.

What the heck was that??!! The pain went away at once and I felt an overwhelming sadness. I tried to lift my arm to see if it still worked and it did except for the throbbing pain lingering. This time I touched the petals hesitantly.

_Help me!! _A small petite voice cried out in my head.

I jumped slightly but I didn`t move my fingers. I glanced again at Mohinder to see if he heard the voice to but he didn't even look up.

_Make me better!_

I drew my eyes back to the plant. No way! I 'm talking to a plant! Well a plant was talking to me. If it wasn't then I was totally going crazy.

Closing my eyes I concentrated. If I could teleport maybe I could nurse the flower back to health. It was a shot in the dark but what else could happen?

The constant sadness the plant was emitting was distracting me. I ignored it and pictured the Gladiolus flowers healthy and fresh.

I felt an energy traveling from my toes all the way to my finger tips and I tried even harder to block out everything.

_This better work._

All of a sudden the sadness and pain I felt washed away and it was replaced with happiness.

My eyes flew open and I gasped in surprise. The once rotten dying flowers were now in full bloom and stood proudly the orange and pink coloring was brighter than when I had bought them.

I had to touch them to know if it was real.

_What the hell!! If I wasn't a freak before I was definitely one now._

This was all too weird for me but really cool at the same time.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell Mohinder just yet. I mean no need to alarm him until I figure out what's wrong with me first._

I grabbed the flowers in their vase and went over to my brother who was looking through some thick files.

"Mohinder are you almost done?"

He looked up from the papers with disbelief on his face."Are you kidding?! This is exactly what I've been looking for."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. "But this is boring." I whined. "What am I supposed to do?"I knew I sounded like a little kid but I couldn't help myself.

He shrugged. "I don`t know. Why don`t you help me gather these papers to take when we leave?"

I snorted." No thanks I think I'll stick to wandering around."

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading as I walked off. I approached the map my brother was taking pictures of earlier studying the pictures of the people on it. I didn`t recognize any of the people except for two and I gasped in surprise. My best friend Peter's mother Angela Petrelli was up there as well as their family friend Daniel Linderman.

What in the world do they have in common besides the fact that they were friends? And more importantly what was this map even for?

I voiced this to Mohinder."I believe it's a map leading to people who have genetic mutations." I looked at him confused.

"In this case people with abilities."

"You mean like Superman abilities or Batman abilities cuz there's a difference."

I heard him chuckle from behind the papers." I mean abilities like Acidic secretion, Adoptive muscle memory, Clairvoyance, Empathic mimicry and so much more." I could tell he was excited by the sound of his voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but he shushed me. I strained my neck to hear what he did. At first there was nothing then I hear it. Footsteps. I spun around to run As Mohinder grabbed papers and stuffed them in a box heading to the door. I was too far away from him and if I ran now my footsteps would surely give me away. I saw my brother hesitate at the open door and give me a glance.

_Come on!!! _He waved frantically.

_I can't go without me!! _I mouthed and I quietly hid under a desk. Mohinder gave me one last look before closing the door. I knew he wasn't going to leave me and that he was just waiting close by.

The footsteps came out of the hallway and stopped in the middle of the room. I couldn't see anything except for the person's shoes. They, whoever they were, were most definitely male. He seemed to be looking around then he walked away from me. I took this chance to try and steal a glance at him then I could tell the police. If I got out alive.

I glanced around my hiding spot. Dirty blonde hair, Horn rimmed glasses. I bent over further and knocked the vase of flowers over.

_Crap!!_ I backed up hitting my back into the desk with a soft thump.

The water from the vase traveled with a little speed hitting the man's foot. It seemed he didn't even notice but I heard the click of a gun. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE NOW COME OUT SLOWLY."

There was nothing to do so slowly I came out of my hiding spot to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

_Horn Rimmed Glasses guy,_

He pushed his glasses up yet again engrossed in the file he was reading. Whoever this Sofia Suresh girl was she must be powerful if even Chandra labeled her as dangerous. He pulled out his phone to make another call but the slam of the door from the other room startled him. He instantly pulled out his gun and opened the door slowly. Nothing in the living room had changed excepted he noted that a considerable amount of files were missing.

Surveying the room he cocked his head straining to hear anything out of place and out of the ordinary.

It was times like this he wished he had abilities. But he had a gun and sometimes that's all you needed. After a long deadly silence he came to the conclusion that no one was there. He was about to put the gun away when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned and cocked his gun. A trail of water leading from under a desk hit his foot. This was almost to easy. He clicked his gun and aimed right at the desk.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE NOW COME OUT SLOWLY."

At first he wasn't to sure if anyone would show but that didn't mean he would let his guard down those freaks would attack even if you didn't.

A nicely curved woman obviously still in her twenties crawled out of her hiding space and the man tried not to gasp. There stood the one he was looking for. The one who was considered dangerous. He regained his self and tried not to give anything away.

"You're not going to kill me are you? Because I can just go right now and you'll never see me again." She rambled on nervously. He was shocked that she was practically begging for her life. Usually they just used their abilities to get away. Either she doesn't know she has them or she really is trying to beg for her life. He held his gun steadily at her face.

"SHUT UP."

She did and nervously looked around for an escape. "Are you here alone?"

She hesitated before answering."Yes it's only me." His face remained emotionless with his gun still aimed at her he grabbed the frightened woman roughly by her arm.

She immediately started squirming away from him trying desperately to get out of his deadly iron grip.

"Let go of me you ass hole!" She didn't scream the words but they seemed loud in his ear.

"I don't think you want me to use my taser on you now do you?" He whispered the words in her ear. She shuddered. He quickly put his gun away and pulled out his trusty taser that had gotten him out of many serious situations, and held it up to her face menacingly.

She obviously didn't know that and raised her arms in defense. As soon as she did he felt a large gust of wind and a sudden searing pain on his cheek and arm caused him to let go of her. He opened his eyes wide at what he saw. Flower petals of crimson red, tangerine orange and buttercup yellow swirled around the room spinning faster and faster till all the colors blended into one beautiful deadly rainbow.

The man scowled. Great. This would definitely make his job a lot harder.

"Are you doing this?"

He glared angrily at her. She didn't see him because she was to busy staring at her hands. He took a step forward to grab her again but some of the flower petals swooped down blocking his path. She stared at him obviously still scared and shut her yes.

"NO WAIT!!"

She disappeared from the room and the petals stopped swirling and were now gently gliding to the ground.

He brushed his hand against his cheek wiping up some blood and pulled out his phone dialing the familiar number.

"We may have a problem."

* * *

**That was good right?? On my homepage you'll find all the websites of your favorite characters. It's under the story title. I hope you like them. I am so happy this story is literally 2,129 words!!!**


	5. I think I like you

**I know guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner but I just recently changed schools and have been volunteering in my community and plus I have to go to some army thing every Thursday so I've been really busy but I have decided that I will update everyday except ****probably**** (STILL 50/50) Monday because those are new episodes of Heroes. But I will only if you want me to. **

**(Heroes episode spoiler ****Season 4 Episode 3 Building 26****)**

**Speaking of new episodes did you guys see that guy Alex?? HOTTIE!!!! Lucky Claire. I wish he would sleep in my closet! But his ability is lame. Name one time a person would need that? IDK anyways ENJOY !!!**

_

* * *

_

_Sofia and Mohinder Suresh_

I was in the stairwell of the apartment building running as fast as I could. I couldn't tell anyone what I did. What I was. If I did the government would probably kidnap me and do a whole bunch of freaky experiments on me. I kept running until I exited the building running into my brother who was pacing the sidewalk.

"Sofia?! Your okay!" He hugged me as much as his arms would allow because he was still holding his overnight bag and the box full of our father's research.

I nodded tugging on his arm pulling him down the street. We had to get out of the area as fast as we could. For all I knew he could be rushing down the stairs with that stupid gun.

Thoughtfully I rubbed my cheek with my hand. I could still feel the cold metal on my face. What would have happened if the gun had went off? Would the bullet wiz right past my head or kill me?

I shuddered deep in thought. Mohinder didn't notice. He was to busy hailing a taxi. I let my mind wander.

If I died who would miss me? Mohinder would definitely and so would the rest of my family members in India. Oh yeah…I couldn't forget my friends at the hospital...especially Annie. But what about Peter? Would he cry at my funeral and be depressed or would he only stay sad for a week before moving on? Maybe I shouldn't even worry...It's not like we're dating or anything.

_**But you would like to be.**_

Maybe…No I can't think like that. We are best friends. It would just be wrong to think of him like that. He's almost like a brother to me.

_**Stop trying to convince yourself. The only Petrelli you think of as your brother is Nathan. You know with Peter it's different.**_

I had to admit my conscience was right I didn't think of Peter like that. He was there for me when my father died. I never told him my father died not wanting to talk about it but he held me in his arms whispering sweet things in my ear to comfort me as I cried into his shirt. When I got hired to be his boss he actually took me out to dinner to celebrate and the rest of the night we stayed at his place cuddled under a huge warm blanket snuggled together watching some movie. I don't even remember what it was because I was too distracted by his body heat and his hand in mine.

I was snapped back to reality when Mohinder pushed me in the taxi. I told the driver my address and went back to my thoughts again.

Now that I've just established I like or almost even loved Peter how would I go about doing this?

I could tell him to his face but it would probably ruin a beautiful friendship. Suddenly a great idea flashed in my head. I knew exactly what to do but the question is when?

_

* * *

_

_Peter Petrelli_

Peter roamed the aisles looking for Sofia's favorite foods. So far he had Chocolate brownies, Milk, Ice cream in 4 different flavors, chips, dip and now he was on the hunt for a pizza. He loved his movie nights with Sofia. It had become a tradition ever since she got her job as the hospital supervisor. He loved sitting on the couch with her in his arms watching movies until 3 in the morning. But Peter knew in his heart it wasn't the movies that were his favorite part.

He loved holding her, the strong sent of her sweet strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils and her gentle laugh chiming in his ears. He would tighten his hold on her just because he could and once she fell asleep he would carry her to bed ,tuck her in and kiss her cheek or forehead enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his lips and head back into the living room to crash on the couch.

Once he woke up in the morning and found her cuddled up to him burying her face in his warm neck.

It had surprised him considering he had put her in her own bed hours ago.

He shook his head and headed down to the frozen food aisle. He would worry about that later now he would pay for the food and fanaticize about holding Sofia while pretending to watch the movie.

But of course every good thing in Peter's life always came to an end as his phone screamed from his coat pocket. He placed a box of pizza back and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

'Hey Pete its Nathan .I need you to come down to the police station."

Peter frowned confused and worried. "What happened?" He let his fear show in his voice.

What if his mom was dead? She was the only parent he and his brother had left. What if Sofia was arrested or killed? What if-

"Mom got arrested. Call Sofia too mom's been asking for her."

Peter abandoned his basket and ran out to his car. "I get her as soon as I can."

So much for their movie night.


	6. The bailout

**Here's another chapter! I saw this weeks episode and me and my siblings were jumping around like those mexican jumping beans!! My mom was lookin at us like we were crazy. But I didn't care! Tht episode as like awesome!!!!!**

* * *

_Sofia and Mohinder Suresh_

I felt like the cab wasn't going fast enough as we headed back to my apartment. I was jumping in my seat nervously and glanced back literally every five minutes afraid that guy was following us. If he did he would see where I lived and then I would be in real trouble. I ignored Mohinder telling me to calm down and the stupid cab finally stopped by my place. I tossed him the fair and ran up the stairs dragging my brother with me.

"Sofia slow down or I'll break my neck!" He voiced behind me almost tripping over one of the steps. He clutched his box for dear life while I had tossed his bag over my shoulder.

Hurrying I unlocked my door and began closing the blinds and locking the window that led to the fire escape. I yelled at him to close the door behind my shoulder and he did it still confused.

"What are you doing?"

I couldn't tell him that some guy in horn rimmed glasses had tried to kill me and could have possibly followed us home.

I shrugged with my back still turned to him. "You know New York is nothing like India. The neighbors are really nosy."

I could feel my stomach churn. It hurt to lie to my brother considering I had never lied to him before.

"You can stay here until you get settled okay?" Mohinder smiled and pulled me next to him on the couch hugging me around the shoulders with one arm.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite sister?"

I laughed. "I'm your only sister."

That wasn't really true. We did have an older sister Shanti but she died before either of us was born. I was about to tell him about sleeping arrangements and stuff when my cell phone went off. I jumped and Mohinder eyed me suspiciously. "Are you okay?"I didn't answer afraid my voice would betray my thoughts.

I was almost scared until I remembered that my cellphone had called I.D. Nervously I turned my back to Mohinder who was searching through the papers muttering to himself.

A picture of Peter's beautiful face flashed on the screen. I answered the phone with relief.

"Hello Peter?"

"Sofia?" Hey are you at home?"

I drank in his voice for a while before answering. I swear I could never get enough of his voice especially when he said my name.

"Yeah why?"

"Well my mom got arrested and she wants you there and I'm gonna pick you up"

I gasped in shock. "What did she do?"

"I don't know Nathan never told me."

"So you don't want me there?" I was only teasing but I loved to hear him get nervous.

"Uh...Ummm....Of course I want you there..I--I mean your like my sister."

My heart dropped at that. Now I know where I stood. You know that feeling that you get at the back of your throat before you cry? You get a lump in the back of your throat, your stomach feels like your going to throw up and your hands start to shake and your eyes start to well up with tears. It hurt me deeply and I took a shaky breath before answering.

"So when are you coming?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Okay...I'll wait outside.....bye." I hung up not waiting for his reply. Normally I would have went straight to my bathroom, put on some make up and try my hair in a million different styles and went through all my cloths changed my outfit 6 or 7 times along with shoes. But now I had nothing to do. No one to impress. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door.

"Leave everything the way it is. You can have any food you want and don't make a mess okay?"

My brother nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." I ruffled his hair earning a shout of protest from him as he slicked it back into its original style.

I headed downstairs to meet my best friend.

* * *

_One awkward cab ride and 20 minutes later _

Peter and I rushed into the police station almost running into Nathan who was pacing the hallway waiting for an officer to escort us to their mother. The whole time in the cab I barely made the effort to talk to him when he tried to strike up a conversation. I told him I had a slight headache when it was really _heart_ache. I think he thought I was on my period...Men....

"What happened to Angela? Is she okay?" I know I called her Angela. When we first met she instantly liked me and insisted I call her Angela instead of Mrs. Petrelli. So I did.

Nathan leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his always ironed business suit.

"Well apparently she was picked up for shoplifting."

I could feel Peter tense up next to me and I tried to ignore how close our arms were. I was about to ask him something else but a tall bald officer interrupted and escorted us into one of the interrogation rooms in the back. He opened the door and told us he would be back with some paperwork.

Nathan barged in the room first obviously on an angry rampage.

"For god's sake ma." He muttered not even bothering to hug his own mom.

Peter and I came in next. He kissed her cheek and hugged her while I stood behind him.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a tired smile."They dropped the charges."

She glanced at Nathan pacing the room nervously before she turned her attention to me.

"Sofia! I'm glad you came! Stop hiding behind Peter and give me a hug."

I smiled sheepishly and embraced the older woman I had come to think of as my second mother.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Meanwhile Peter pulled out a seat for me and sat down next to Angela holding her other hand. What was this boy doing? Pulling out a womans chair was a _romantic _thing to do not a best friend thing. I hated these mixed signals.

"Well I have to fill out a form. No big deal." She flashed me a smile and held my hand in hers.

"No big deal?!" Nathan interrupted still pacing the room. "I'm running for congress! Do you have any idea what this will do to me if it got out, with our family's past?!"He looked back at Angela before continuing his rant.

"What did you need so bad you had to steal it?"

She rose her eyebrows at Nathan and he spun on his heel facing his back towards her.

"Never mind I don't want to know."

"Socks." She said shrugging her shoulders. I stiffed a laugh behind my other hand trying to suppress it. I was trying to picture it but it only made me want to laugh harder.

Nathan flashed me an angry glare which shut me up.

"Socks? Dad left you a fortune. What were you thinking? You know it's been one ridiculous stunt after another with you for the last six months. Dad's gone! So just get over it!"

I stared at Nathan in disbelief. The Petrelli brothers never mentioned their dad again after he died. Even Angela didn't. How cruel was he to not even consider his mothers feelings. Apparently Peter felt the same way because he growled under his breath angrily.

"You know what? Just leave her alone! She's okay and that's all that matters."

Nathan sighed and pulled out his Palm pilot from his coat pocket."I gotta get this out of the press."

I rolled my eyes."Would you just calm down Nathan geez! It's not like the world will end if you loose votes! Family comes first! You becoming a freakin' Senator should know that."

Nathan looked up. "Why don't you just be quiet? This isn't going to ruin your career! It will ruin mine!"

Peter shot out of his chair at the tone Nathan used and opened the door.

"You know what? Just get out of here. Go worry about your image. I'll handle this."

Nathan made a quick note and tucked it away. "Yeah. Good. I gotta make sure this stays buried."

He headed for the door before shooting Angela a hard look. "Nice going ma." She smiled obviously happy with what she had done and waved good bye to him. He ignored it and continued walking.

Peter smirked as he closed the door and squatted down to his mother's eye level.

"What were you thinking?" I liked his approach better than Nathan's. His was more gentle. More kind.

She squeezed my hand gently. "I just wanted to feel alive again." She touched her fore head to his in a loving gesture and I couldn't help but smile at the mother/son moment.

The officer came back to give Angela a paper to sign. When she was through we all headed out.

"Nathan only cares about himself." Peter voiced to his mom. Angela shrugged and let go of my hand to shift her fur jacket,gloves and purse in her arms.

"Your father was the same way. Alpha dogs both of them."

She stopped at some random officer's deck and set her purse down handing Peter her jacket.

The cop looked confused but went on with whatever he was doing.

"You in the meantime, for all your selflessness in sitting with dying people."

Peter sighed. He was always tired of people talking about his career and having to defend himself. Angela already knew this but continued on. "What? You gonna retire on what you make?"

"Maybe I'll shoplift my socks."

I couldn't help but bust out laughing right then and there. Peter flashed me his dazzling smile that made my heart almost stop. I felt myself flush as I looked away. Don't let him reel you back in Sofia. I was so busy giving myself a pep talk I almost misses Angela's next comment.

Once she had her coat on we headed to the elevators to leave and she smacked him playfully with her gloves even though her tone was serious."Don't get smart. You think you will make enough to support Sofia when you get married?"

Peter almost choked in surprise and turned red. "Married!"

I stared wide eyed in shock at her words. She thought me and Peter would get married? Hell I knew he didn't even feel the same way as I did. But then again Angela always had a 6th sense about these things. A small part of me was hoping she was right.

He obviously didn't by the way he reacted. Angela stared at him like he was stupid. "Of course. I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think the other isn't paying attention......Anyways Peter when you put everyone else first, you end up last. You put Nathan first and he took advantage."

"Wasn't it you that was just pushing him right out in front of me?" Peter muttered pushing the elevator button down avoiding my gaze on him.

"He takes up more space than you. Demanded more attention." She tucked her purse under her arm and started putting on one of her gloves.

"And besides it's not my fault you allowed it."

"He's my brother. I love him."

The elevator was taking to long so we began walking to the stairs.

She scoffed sarcastically."Love is overrated."

"And he loves me to." Peter said defending himself. "I know it. We've always been close."

"That's what you want to see that's what you'll get."

Peter stopped so suddenly that I bumped into his back.

"That's cruel mom."

She stopped to stare at him.

"Look..since dad died I know you've been feeling feel free to speaking your mind but it wouldn't hurt to edit yourself every once in a while."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps with him. I really wanted to pull my hand away but it was like my hand had a mind of it's own as it stayed placed snuggly in Peter's warm hand.

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts."

He stopped to look at her. "I'm just saying you hero-worshiped him and those feelings were never returned.

Peter tightened his hold on my hand."You're wrong. It's biological I can't help it. Like I told you earlier we're connected."

He hesitated and I stroked his hand to encourage him on. Damn that hand.

"I...I never told you this but...when Nathan had his accident I knew it."

I remembered that night to. Nathan and his wife Heidi were driving home and a car ran them off the road and into one of those barrels they have on the free way. Heidi was paralyzed and Nathan. Well Nathan made it out with out any scratches. I thought that was weird but dismissed it focusing only on my friends safety.

Angela looked at him confused. "We all got the same call."

He shook his head. "No I'm saying before the call. Like he was telling me, 300 miles away. I woke up and I knew that he'd been hurt."

She continued to stare at him her expression unchanging and he looked back. It was like some intense staring contest. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe him. But something else flickered there that I couldn't catch.

In the blink of an eye she smacked him across the face with the glove she didn't put on and walked past us. It wasn't enough to hurt him but enough to stun him.

He rolled his eyes turning to look me in my eyes. "You believe me right?"

I tried to ignore the butterflies dancing wildly in my stomach and stared into his hazel eyes. "I do believe you Peter."

He smiled at me again before getting a serious look on his face."Look...I need to tell you something...I think I can fly."

I stared at him amazed.

He looked around before continuing. "I've had dreams. They happened two more times. Sometimes I'm falling or I'm flying and sometimes Nathan is in them. But one thing that's always there is you screaming. I can't see you but you're screaming and before I wake up I can hear you say...I love you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sick?" I place my hand on his forehead as if to check his temperature but he swats my hand away.

"No I'm serious. Their not just dreams Sofia! I thought they would go away, but they're not. When I got out of bed, I felt m foot hovered before it hit the ground. It hovered for a split second like I was—like I was floating."

I stared at his face searching for a hint saying he was lying but I found none. Should I tell him what happened to me?

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stand those dreams. I can't hear you scream anymore." He looked slightly sick.

"Peter." I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. If he didn't want me as a girlfriend then he would at least have me as a friend. He gladly embraced me back. "I don't want to lose you." He mumbled in my neck.

I smiled into his hair. Maybe he does feel the same way! "Peter wait-"

"No it's okay if you think I'm crazy. Nathan didn't believe me either when I told him."

"Peter I want to show you something."

I broke the hug and pulled his arm. Out of the police station and out into the busy New York sidewalk.

We kept walking until we came into an alleyway. Usually going into an alleyway in New York was never safe even in broad daylight but I really needed to show him what I was. What I had become.

I let go of his arm and began to search for a plant of some kind. Any kind really. A small dying flower was peaking out between a deep crack in the ground.

Perfect.

I placed my hands over it and felt the familiar twinge of pain except it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Sofia what are you doing."

I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut trying to concentrate. "Just look."

Then I felt it. The familiar energy hit me with so much more force than in my father's apartment I almost staggered off balance. I was almost glad when the plant didn't talk to me or I would have lost my concentration altogether.

"Oh my god!" I heard Peter mutter next to me.

And just as suddenly as it had come it was gone. There stood the flower only it was three times bigger than it was before. The plant was giving off a sweet scent that filled the air. I didn't know I could make plants. I thought I could only make them healthy...and teleport.

Peter leaned down to touch it in disbelief.

"What does this mean?"

He didn't answer me but instead gazed upon the plant.

"That's not all I can do." I didn't know why I was telling him this but it was spilling out."I sort of..teleported a week ago. I thought I was going crazy!"

"This is amazing!" He ran a hand through his hair that I _used to _fantasize about doing the same.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand as we left the alley and hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" I questioned confused.

He flashed me a grin before opening the door of a cab that stopped in front of us.

"To see Nathan I know he'll believe me now!"


End file.
